Chapter 155
|title = Chapter 155 - The Captain and His 14 Devils |Chapter = 155 |Page length = 10 |Release Date = February 4th, 2003 (tankōbon format) |Volume number = 16 |Volume name = Face-Off |Corresponding episode = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) & Episode 68 (2011) |Arc = Greed Island arc |Previous Chapter = Common Cause |Next Chapter = Face-Off: Part 1}} The Captain and His 14 Devils (船長と14人の悪魔, Senchō to Jū Yo Nin no Akuma) is the 155th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis When they arrive in Soufrabi, Kazsule explains the general pattern through which SS-rank cards are acquired, which can be broken down into finding a NPC with information regarding the card in question, fulfilling their request and find out if the information received is true or not. The united front splits in various groups. Killua expects the process of finding a NPC with useful tips to be very long, so he is shocked when Goreinu tells him that one has been located. However, he is not useful to the team, as he states he does not know anything because it would be too dangerous otherwise. Other informants are discovered, but none of them is beneficial. Nick Cue comments this is weird, because when they came to Soufrabi a few months ago nobody told them anything about the card. Yabibi guesses it might be due to a time condition. Eventually, Kazsule comes across a woman NPC who tells him that "Plot of Beach" is the entrance to the "Sea God's Grotto", which is said to hold an enormous treasure. Attracted by it, a group of pirates took control of the town: Razor and his 14 Devils. If they manage to drive them away, the woman will reveal the location of the card. Souheil is surprised that the woman did not tell them anything the first time they visited Soufrabi. Amana guesses it depends on the number of players: just like there are 15 pirates, 15 players are required to unlock the info. They conclude that the triggering condition is that a group composed of fifteen members uses an "Accompany" to reach the city. Goreinu seems troubled by the situation. Killua hears his musings, but the Hunter simply waves it off, leaving him puzzled. Kazsule finally asks the woman NPC where they can find the pirates. The group enters a tumbledown bar where three people are drinking. They are three devils. Kazsule asks them to leave the town, to which the pirates burst out laughing, saying it has been a long time since they last heard those words. Bopobo stands up and claims, he'd like to kill them like their predecessor. He walks to Kazsule, explaining the only one with the authority to decide is their boss, then he pours alcohol in a circle around him and sets it on fire, creating a fiery ring. If the group manages to force him out of the arena, he will let them meet Razor. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * In the 2011 anime adaptation, it is said that the woman's past, the tortures and deaths of the fishermen and possibly the fact that the last ones to ask the pirates to leave the town were killed are not real, but serve only to create the atmosphere. Navigation fr:Chapitre_155 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc Category:Weekly Shonen Jump Cover Chapters